Jumper
by marymebetch
Summary: "Well, I'll take that as a compliment I guess. But, not my girls, in that sense. I'm a teacher. I would kill myself if they were my kids," I told him, and then I realized. "You're not trying to kill yourself, are you? Because it'll be all over my school a


I was driving over the Brooklyn Bridge when I saw him, I would have missed him if I hadn't been admiring the bridges architecture. At first I thought he was a worker, considering he was pacing along one of the pedistals. But, as I observed him, I noticed he was wearing a suit, which is not the normal workers attire.

So, I pulled over to the side, much to the driver behind me's dismay, and threw my door open. Jumping out, I ran over to him, or, as close as I could get, considering I couldn't get up there.

"Hey!" I called out over the wind and the waves. "Are you alright?"

He didn't appear to hear me, so I raised my voice. "Hey!" I shouted as loud as I could. When he looked down, seemingly shocked, I could have sworn I recongized him from somewhere. If only he was closer. "Are you alright?" I called again.

He gaze didn't break from mine, but I saw his defenses immediately spring up. He scratched his head and called back down to me. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just enjoying the view, you know."

I raised my eyebrows at him and put my hands on my hips. "Uh huh, from the top of the Brooklyn Bridge, perfectly normal, of course. Now, how about the truth?" I practically demanded, my teaching instincts popping their heads.

I wasn't quite sure, but he seemed to be annoyed. "Listen, Ms. Whatever, it's not really any of your business, so, why don't you just hop back into your car and continue what you were doing."

And that's when it hit me where I recongized him from. "Yeah, whatever, buddy. But, you don't happen to be Nick Jonas, do you?"

His nervous laugh drifted down towards me and he broke our gaze, looking back out at the sea. "Look, I'm not exactly in the position to be signing autographs-"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, interupting him, I said, "Of course that's what a celebrity like you would think I wanted. But, I don't. I was just curious. My girls are crazy about you."

He seemed to ease up a bit. "Girls? Aren't you a bit young to have kids?"

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment I guess. But, not my girls, in that sense. I'm a teacher. I would kill myself if they were my kids," I told him, and then I realized. "You're not trying to kill yourself, are you? Because it'll be all over my school and I really don't have time for that."

The shocked expession returned to his face, whether at my assumption, or my harshness, I was unaware. "Thanks, lady, I really appreciate it. But, uh, no, I'm not, uh, trying to kill myself. I was looking for, uh, inspiration."

I nodded my head, not believing him for a second. "Aren't there safer places to find inspiration?" I asked.

It may have been the lighting, but I could swear there was a smirk on his face. "Was that an invitation?"

I rolled my eyes, again, and shook my head, exasperated. "No. How did you get up there, anyway?"

***Two Hours Later***

"So, Mr. Jonas, are you ready to tell me why you're really up here?" I asked, now sitting next to every girl's dream guy, looking out at the crashing water under us and finding myself scared as all hell.

The man who I had just met two hours and 15 minutes ago sighed scooted a smidge closer to me, as he had done once or twice before. "You were right. I was going to kill myself, I'm in the middle of a tough break-up, my dad's dieing of lung cancer, and my best friend was killed in a drive by two days ago. I didn't, still don't, see any bright points in my life. The two people in my life I trust are either dead, or soon leaving, and I just..I don't want to deal with it."

I put my hand on his, which was gripping the ledge, and attempted to ease his fingers off of it. "I'm so sorry. I didn't, didn't realize what you were going through. I know how hard it is loosing someone, God, do I know, but I promise with all my heart it gets easier. There isn't a worse feeling in the world, and, no, it never, ever goes away, but the pain will grow less, you won't think about it every second of every day, and even though they're gone, they're not truly gone, they're right in here," I said, pointing to his heart. "And from there, they can never be taken away. And, I don't know either of these people, but I'm almost one-hundred percent sure they wouldn't want you to do this. They'd want you to be happy, or try, and live your life while you still have a chance. How do you think your friend would feel if you threw your life away because his was stolen too soon? Or your dad would feel if he knew you were up here right now, thinking of...different ways to get down? I know they wouldn't be happy, Nicholas, not at all."

He looked back over at him, and flipped his hand over, so our fingers were intertwined. "When I look at you, I see wisdom in your eyes, which makes sense because you're a teacher. But, when I look deeper, closer, I see sadness. What happened to you?"

I bit back the tears the involuntarily came with his question, and looked back to the water. "I lost my finacee. He died in a car accident two years ago. Hit and run. Only left a note saying, "sorry". I carry it with me all the time, just waiting to look and see it not be there, and wake up to find it be all a dream. But, I'm starting to realize that's not going to happen."

I heard his intake of breath and looked back at him, I could feel my eyebrows scrunch in confusion and it was his turn to look away. "That's..hard. I don't know what to say."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't say anything, but don't anything, either."

"I'm not going to, not anymore," he said. "Thanks, you saved my life."

**ASDFGH, so yeah, it sucked. Sorry, didn't really turn out how I wanted it too at all, and I had more to add, but I'm too lazy. Maybe I'll turn this into yet another story if you guys like it enough, but probably not. I'll try to post a one-shot for you guys once a week because I won't be working on my stories. But, if you guys really do like it, please review, because I have some cool story lines for this. I didn't get any reviews on my last two one-shots, and I thought they were pretty good, so I was hurt, which is kind of why the hiatus, incase any of you were wondering. But, yeah. Review if you liked it, don't if you didn't. Bye guys.**


End file.
